Overcoming All
by kg1507
Summary: It's been 3 months since Flynn rescued Rapunzel. Rapunzel & Flynn are adjusting to new lives, her a princess, he a newly free man. But when a prince from a neighboring kingdom comes to court Rapunzel, the two find themselves in a "Tangled" situation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flynn was having the dream again.

Oh, this was no warm and fuzzy happy-go-lucky dream, this was more like his worst nightmare. In fact, he considered it to be more than just a nightmare because unlike most nightmares, this one he had actually lived through first-hand.

He could still feel the sharp pain as Gothel stabbed him in the middle of his back, piercing his heart with the tip of the blade. He could still feel the blood pouring from his skin and the coldness of certain death sucking away his life instant by instant. He recalled the screams of Rapunzel begging Gothel to let her heal him with her magic hair (magic hair… even after all this time, the words still sounded odd to him.) He remembered using the very last of his ebbing strength to slash her beautiful blonde tresses before she could heal him and fulfill her promise to leave with Gothel, destroying the magic within. And then, Flynn felt the ice spread from his fingertips to his very heart, where he took his final breath in Rapunzel's arms.

Flynn awoke with a start and quickly sat upright, sweat dripping down his brow. It took him a moment to register where he was as his eyes flitted around the room, and then he relaxed. He was still in the palace. He was alive. He sat up in his bed, wiping the moisture from his forehead while taking deep breaths as Rapunzel had suggested he should do whenever he'd had the nightmare. Flynn concentrated on the sound of the air entering and leaving his lungs, thinking. It had been nearly a month since he'd last had the nightmare. That was some progress considering that three months ago, he'd barely been able to go a night without waking up in sheer terror, reaching behind to pull out the imaginary knife in his back.

_Three months… has it really been that long? _Flynn thought to himself as he lay back down. It had been three months since he had stolen the crown, climbed up that tower, and met the young woman who he would soon have the greatest adventure of his life with. Three months since he had helped her escape her "mother" Gothel's grasp and brought her home to her parents, the king and queen of Corona.

Three months since he had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with Rapunzel.

Flynn felt a small smile form on his lips and he felt a little embarrassed despite himself. He had never pegged himself as the sappy type - in fact, ever since he had donned the title "Flynn Rider," he had worked hard to mold sweet little orphan Eugene into the rough, tough man who he'd always admired in his storybooks. But after meeting Rapunzel, even after that first day, Flynn felt his macho exterior melt away with one look into her beautiful green eyes. There had been short flings with other girls in the past, nothing ever serious enough to last very long. Flynn had taught himself long ago that the ones you loved would always leave - his parents' unexpected deaths being the deepest pain he had ever felt. As a child, he had forced himself not to put emotional attachment into anything as he grew up in the orphanage a lonely boy. Rapunzel changed all of that.

She made him feel like he mattered. He'd never felt important to anyone before, which was why he'd run away from the orphanage at the tender age of sixteen. As he'd watched all the little girls and boys leave with their new families, Flynn remembered sitting in the corner with his Flynnigan Rider book, knowing in his heart that no one would want him. So he'd run away, and no one came after him.

Flynn sat up in his bed again, pulling on a loose shirt hanging from the chair nearby. Looking around the palace room he'd been given, Flynn shook his head in mild amazement. The room in the orphanage where all the little boys had slept together had been smaller than this. He had more space in this one room than he'd ever had in his life, and very little to fill it with. In one corner of the room was a large closet with a few items of clothing the king's servants had fetched for him when he'd first arrived. In another corner stood a desk equipped with a few blocks of wood and some whittling tools along with some other stray tools used for sword-making. In the three months since Flynn had been living in the palace, he had become an apprentice blacksmith working in the King's royal armory. He wasn't exactly a master yet, but he had learned a great deal about the trade and was decent enough to undertake small jobs in repairing swords, knives, and spears for the king's soldiers. At first, the King and Queen had offered him the job as merely a hobby, but after much persistence, Flynn managed to convince them to allow him to work scheduled hours with minimal wage in which he would pay a monthly rent for his room in the palace. It was the very least Flynn could offer after the King had pardoned him for all of his crimes.

It had been no easy task, from what the servants had heard in passing and relayed back to Flynn during that incredibly stressful time. A few members of the royal court had been skeptical to allow a wanted criminal to walk a free man, and to live in the castle had been enough to set a few off in quite a rage. In all of Corona's history, there had never been the full pardon of a man who had committed as much thievery as Flynn Rider. Then again, there had never been a man who had rescued the King's daughter either. Nevertheless, the King worked extremely hard to sway the court, calling Flynn a hero for rescuing his lost daughter and daring anyone in the court to summon up the courage that Flynn had in his heart for risking certain death for Rapunzel. After much debate and the nearly unanimous vote for Flynn's release (save for the few who insisted he be locked up,) the King had declared Flynn a free man. Flynn felt unworthy of the magnitude of the King's praise and made a promise to never commit another crime, no matter how small, ever again. Saving him from the gallows was a debt Flynn was determined to pay back to the King for the rest of his life.

Flynn was too awake to try to go back to sleep. Kicking the soft covers off his body, he pulled on a pair of pants and quietly left his chambers. His light footsteps were the only sound in the castle, as everyone else was surely fast asleep. Flynn turned down a certain corridor and began to climb the large fleet of stairs. When he reached the top and pushed the door open, he smiled. He'd been hoping she would be up here tonight.

Rapunzel turned her face to look at the cause of the sudden sound and rose from her seat when she saw that it was Flynn. A smile reserved only for him spread across her lips and she went to him quickly, folding herself against his chest in a deep hug.

"I was hoping you'd come up here tonight." Rapunzel said as she sighed contentedly.

Flynn's arms encircled her and he chuckled. "I was just thinking the same thing. I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" She asked.

Flynn hesitated. He didn't want to worry her, but he hated lying to her too. "I… had the dream again."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide. "Oh no… I thought it had stopped. It's been so long since the last one."

Flynn gave her a little smile. "I know. I think it'll be over soon though. They grow farther and farther apart each time." He threaded his fingers through her cropped brown hair, trying to ease her worry.

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes downcast as she raised a hand to touch his chest. "I guess you're right. It's just… I worry about you."

Flynn gave her a crooked half-smile. "You don't have to worry about me, Blondie. I'm a free man now. No one can touch me, except for you of course."

Rapunzel blushed and hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see. "The stars are really beautiful tonight." She said after a short pause.

Flynn kissed the top of her head. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Rapunzel felt herself grin as she took his hand, pulling him to their spot along the castle wall. They sat side by side, their legs dangling over the edge as their fingers entwined. They spent a few minutes gazing at the pinpoints of light, Flynn pointing out certain constellations to her and guiding her finger across the sky to trace their patterns. On these nights, they talked about everything and nothing. Most nights consisted of Rapunzel doing most of the talking as she would chatter on about what she had learned that day from her private tutors or what she was planning on painting next in her room. Flynn was more than happy to listen and let her trail on, sometimes talking herself to sleep. Then there were the nights when she would be very quiet, and Flynn would hold her in his arms as the tears fell from her eyes. He would wait until she began to tell him of her life in the tower, how locked up she had felt, unable to enjoy the simple pleasures of grass beneath her feet or the feel of summer rain on her skin. She would tell him how often Gothel would put her down, calling her naïve, gullible, and immature, and how alone she had felt growing up without a friend in the world besides her beloved Pascal. She always cried very gently in front of him, almost as if she were still holding back her true emotions, and Flynn tried as best he could to comfort her. His life hadn't exactly been a picnic either, but at least he had been free. Rapunzel, his sweet, beautiful Rapunzel had to grow up looking out of a window with the world just within reach and yet too far away to grasp. No one deserved that.

After an hour or so, Flynn heard Rapunzel yawn and felt his own eyelids growing weary. He swung his legs around, standing up and stretching from sitting on the hard rock for so long. "I think it's time for bed." He said as his joints popped.

Rapunzel nodded sleepily. "Yeah… guess so." She took his hand and they went back inside the castle, shutting the door softly behind them. Flynn walked her back to her room, her warm hand loosely in his as she became more and more lethargic. When they reached her door, Flynn pulled her in for a soft hug. "Goodnight Rapunzel." He whispered. She smiled at him and opened the door, which Flynn knew was his cue to leave. After a few steps, he heard the door squeak open again.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel said softly.

Flynn turned around. Rapunzel suddenly looked very awake, her eyes flitting nervously to the floor and back up at him. She was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Eugene, I…" She stopped, the words catching in her throat. "I…"

Flynn slowly walked back to her, taking her small hands in his. He smiled as she sighed, frustrated with herself. "It's ok. You don't have to say it."

Rapunzel made a soft noise of anger that was too adorable for Flynn to put into words. "But I _want_ to say it - I really do. It's just… the last time I said it to someone… she betrayed me." Her eyes looked up at him with what almost looked like shame.

Flynn cupped her cheeks with his palms, forcing her to look directly at him. "Rapunzel, it's alright. I understand. We agreed to take our time here, and I'm happy to take as much time as you need." He paused with a little grin. "So don't worry. Ok?

Rapunzel nodded gratefully, her eyes shining. "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. Flynn had to force himself not to respond too enthusiastically, but he managed.

"See you in the morning." Rapunzel whispered, and then she closed the door.

As Flynn crawled back into his bed, the little smile was still plastered to his face. He would wait as long as it took. _But someday, _Flynn thought as he drifted off to sleep, _someday I won't have to wait anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Flynn woke up for the second time, it was bright and sunny outside. He lazily stretched his arms over his head, relishing in the feel of having his very own bed. Before he'd found Rapunzel, he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept in a proper bed. Flynn had learned early on in his life that comfort was rare when you lived on nothing, and also that rocks could make decent pillows when positioned appropriately. Thankfully, those days were far behind him and he intended to keep it that way now that he had grown used to goose-feather pillows and soft cotton bed sheets.

Flynn sighed deeply, turning his head to look towards the window at the opposite side of the room. _Today's the day._ His stomach churned with anticipation and nerves as he reluctantly pulled back his covers and sat upright. _I have to do it today_.

Flynn dressed quickly, pulling on one of his nicer shirt and vest combos and the dressier pair of boots he'd bought with his first few weeks worth of wages. He washed his face and combed his hair, taking a few moments to ready himself in front of the mirror before he finally left his chambers.

Flynn felt only half-present as he walked the corridors of the castle, nodding politely to the servants going about their morning chores. Nearly all of the servants liked Flynn and had grown to respect him - however, he suspected it had much to do with the enormous amount of respect the King demonstrated to Flynn whenever he was in his presence. Being a beloved king kind of had an impact on the citizens of the kingdom, it turned out. If the King respected a man, there was a rare one who didn't agree with him.

Sooner than Flynn realized, he found himself standing before the doors of the royal Throne room. His palms began to sweat with trepidation and he coughed nervously before addressing the guard stationed before him.

"I would like to request an audience with the King and Queen." Flynn said as his voice shook.

The guard smiled at him. "No need to be so formal with me, Rider. I thought we were friends?"

Flynn smiled back despite his nerves. "Sorry Thomas - I'm just a little… preoccupied."

Thomas raised his eyebrows in question. "Does that mean today is the day?"

Flynn swallowed and nodded sheepishly.

"Well then," Thomas winked. "I'll let Their Majesty's know you're waiting." And with that, he disappeared behind the thick mahogany doors.

Flynn let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and began to pace. "Your Majesty's, I know I am not of royal blood, but with your blessing… Your Highness, I would be greatly honored if…" He shook his head, frustrated. Why did nothing sound good enough? Flynn clenched and unclenched his fists as if trying to squeeze the fear that was coursing through his veins out of his body. He should've prepared more for what he was going to say. Apparently three months wasn't enough time for Flynn to come up with a decent, well-formed conversation.

Too soon, the door opened and Thomas reappeared. "The King and Queen are both present and would be delighted to accept your request."

"If only that was the only request I'm asking…" Flynn muttered.

Thomas clapped him on the back. "No fear, lad. You've become a quick favorite among this castle, and the King and Queen certainly like you. I wouldn't worry so much if I were you."

Flynn nodded gratefully. "Thanks." Straightening himself up and taking one last deep breath, Flynn pushed open the heavy doors.

Before the actual throne room, there was an exceedingly long hallway that had to be walked. To Flynn, it felt like the longest walk in the entire universe. There was no turning back now. He'd had three months to prepare for this, and he knew that whatever happened today would make an extreme impact on his life whether it be for better or for worse. He pictured Rapunzel's smiling face in his mind to calm him, and Flynn was reminded of why he was about to do this. It was for her.

Another set of mahogany doors stood before him, and Flynn pushed them open with a bit of a strain. He vaguely wondered why all the doors in this palace were so difficult to open, and then forced the thought out of his head. _Focus, Fitzherbert._

King William and Queen Victoria sat regally on their thrones, watching with tender smiles as Flynn approached them. After hearing of their daughter's adventures with this young man and how he had given his life to free her from her keeper, they had been quick to pardon any and all crimes against the former thief. While it had been seen as a rather unorthodox decision to many, the King and Queen had held firm to their choice. Flynn Rider had returned their precious little girl back to them after they had believed she would be lost forever. They did not care about his past crimes, as most had been minor with the exception of the incident with the crown, but again, the King and Queen could overlook this. They were both kind at heart and had learned to give second chances to those who deserved them. Their daughter was home, and that was all that mattered.

William could see even from a distance that Flynn was troubled. He had learned how to recognize fear in the face of his enemies, and while Flynn Rider was certainly no enemy, the signs of terror were very clear. William glanced at his wife and smiled, taking her hand in his. She gave him a knowing smile back. After being married for twenty years, they could read each other's minds seamlessly. They both had a very good idea of why Flynn was here.

Flynn stopped a few yards from the thrones and bowed, feeling like he might double over from nerves. He'd been living in the palace for three months and had had many conversations with the King and Queen, yet he still found himself quivering in their presence. _Ugh, Flynn Rider, quivering…_ Flynn thought to himself. _Pull yourself together, man._ He rose from his bow and spoke in a clear voice.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Your Majesty's. I know you have many matters to attend to, and I will not take up much of your time."

Queen Victoria smiled warmly. "My dear, we will always make time for you. Now tell us, what is the reason for your unexpected visit?"

That was one out of many things that Flynn liked about the Queen. She did not dabble around the subject at hand. She was always quick to the point, and Flynn was grateful that he would not have to make small talk. He cleared his throat.

"First of all, I would just like to say that I am exceedingly grateful for your hospitality, and for giving me my life back. I could not repay you enough."

William chuckled. "We know, son, you tell us at least once a fortnight." He smiled as Flynn's face flushed. The king had made a personal effort to get to know this young man who had captured his daughter's heart, and was very pleased with what he had learned. Flynn Rider was a noble boy with a good heart, incredible courage, and a warm personality. He never would've known the man had been a thief had his Wanted posters not been posted all throughout the kingdom. One day early after Rapunzel had returned to the kingdom, William had sat the boy down and asked him plain and simple, why he had become a thief.

William remembered the look of terror that had passed across Rider's face, like he was about to be sentenced to the gallows. He'd had to reassure him several times that he had no intention of sentencing him to anything before Flynn told him his story.

"_Well, sir… your majesty… I, um…" Flynn started, his eyes flitting back and forth._

_The king put one kind hand on Flynn's shoulder. "You don't need to be worried, son. I'm merely curious. My daughter has told me that you grew up in an orphanage, but not why you started stealing."_

_Flynn breathed a sigh of relief. "Well… when I was younger, I only stole necessities. Bread, water, clothing, anything I needed to survive. It killed me at first, and I hated stealing. But then as the years went on and I grew older, it became less of a moral issue and more of a… desperate attempt to make a better life for myself. I didn't know any sort of trade, and no one would take me on as their apprentice. I felt useless. So I continued stealing. Sir, I swear on my life, however much it's worth, that the only thing of real value I ever stole was your daughter's crown. I hope you and the Queen can find some way to forgive me."_

_William looked deep into Flynn's eyes and could see the scared orphan still inside him. This wasn't a hardened criminal who sat before him - this was a misled youth who had only done what he could to live another day._

"_Oh, son…" William started, his voice soft. "Your life is worth everything to us. Because with your life, you brought back our life… our daughter."_

William came out of his reverie and nodded towards Flynn to continue with his request. Flynn composed himself after the slightly embarrassing moment and raised his eyes to look directly at the King and Queen.

"Your Highnesses, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. I don't think I could repay you in a hundred years for what you've done for me despite my past wrongdoings. I have lived much of my life alone - lonely. I never thought I would want to spend my life with anyone…" He paused, his heart racing.

"Until I met your daughter."

The King and Queen shared a glance that Flynn could not interpret, and he quickly continued before he lost his nerve. "Rapunzel is the most incredible, most beautiful, and most wonderful woman I've ever known. She makes me feel like I can do something more with my life despite my past. She believes in me where no one else ever has. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and she is always the best part of my day." He took a step forward, resisting the urge to wipe the slight moisture that had formed on his brow.

"I know I am just a common man. I know that under regular circumstances, I would be laughed out of this room for what I'm about to ask of you. But every single ounce of me is hoping that since these are not normal circumstances and that you have had this time to learn the truth about what kind of man I am, that you would consider my request despite the fact that I am just… Eugene Fitzherbert. King William… Queen Victoria… I would like to request your permission to marry Rapunzel."

There was a long pause. Each second that passed felt like eternity to Flynn, and he was so jittery that it was getting harder and harder not to bolt from the room like a terrified rabbit. The King and Queen's expressions were blank, emotionless, and it only fueled the fire for Flynn's uncertainty. Just as Flynn was about to turn around and leave in a humiliated exit, he saw a slow smile creep across the king's face.

"Mr. Fitzherbert… what on earth took you so long?"

Flynn was dumbfounded as a similar smile graced the face of the Queen and he found that his vocabulary had quickly diminished to nothing. "I… I… what?"

The King let out a laugh. "Oh, my boy, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever pluck up the courage to inform us of your intentions. I believe there was even a small bet among the cooks going around."

Flynn was still in shock. "… wha…"

William chuckled softly. "It's alright, son. You may breathe now."

Flynn quickly took a breath, his lungs aching with the sudden intake of oxygen. He was very confused, but at least now his head had stopped spinning. "You… you knew?"

Victoria nodded. "Oh, yes. We assumed it was only a matter of time considering how much time you spend with our daughter. She has grown very fond of you, you know."

Flynn smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, and she's not the only one who has." William said warmly. His face grew suddenly serious. "Flynn, our law concerning royal marriages is that a prince or princess may choose whoever they wish to wed, no matter what their social status may be. It has always been that way and always will be, as long as we rule Corona. However," He paused. "There are other laws that you should be aware of. For instance, a prince or princess cannot be married until they have reached the age of twenty-one. If you intend on marrying Rapunzel, you will have to wait three years until you do so. I assume that you have not discussed this matter with Rapunzel yet?"

Flynn was suddenly very aware that the king and queen had not thrown him out of the room in a towering rage. They were… they were being serious with him. Flynn shook his head. "No, sir. Rapunzel hasn't been home long, and she's still getting used to her new life here. I thought it best not to add any more difficult changes on top of everything she's gone through recently."

Victoria smiled at Flynn with the warmth only a mother could summon. "You are a considerate man, Flynn Rider. I am personally grateful for your selflessness."

"As am I." The king said. "You're right - Rapunzel has only been home a short while. To add the idea of marriage on top of everything else would just be harmful to her well-being. It would be best to wait."

There was a pause before Flynn found the courage to speak. "So… so what you're saying is… I have your permission?"

"As long as you agree to wait for her to come of proper age, then…" The king smiled. "Yes. You have our permission."

Flynn couldn't tell if he was stuck inside a dream or if reality was really this good. After a moment of sputtering, he bolted up the short flight of stairs that led to the two thrones and shook the king and queen's hands with vigor.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Your Majesties. I… I don't know what to say."

The king squeezed Flynn's hand gently, his eyes filled with joy. "Say that you will be good to my daughter, and treat her with the love she deserves."

Flynn nodded, his eyes meeting the king's. "I promise."

"Well then," William clapped his hands together. "Off you go. Rapunzel should be finished with her morning lessons soon, and I'm sure she would be happy to see you."

Flynn nodded breathlessly and with one last smile, he turned to leave. He felt lighter than air and floated rather than walked down the corridors of the castle. He somehow made it back to his room and spent a few minutes collecting himself as he came down from his high. He had done it. He had asked them, and they'd said yes. He was going to ask Rapunzel to marry him. He would have to wait a few years, but he hardly cared. He would've waited a decade if that's what it took. What mattered now was that the king and queen had said yes.

Flynn fell back on his unmade bed, unable to keep the smile off his face. For the first time since his parents had been alive, Flynn was happier than he'd ever been in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Far off in the distance as the sun was just beginning to peek from the horizon, a lone rider atop a chestnut-brown horse gazed at the kingdom of Corona. A smug smile crossed his face and he chuckled under his breath at nothing in particular. He gave his horse a swift kick in the ribs, causing him to leap forward in a burst of speed. The young man urged him faster, unable to keep his patience. He had waited twenty-one years for this, and it had not come a day too soon._

_

* * *

_

"Pascal, you need to hold still!" Rapunzel chided gently as she leaned over her easel.

The little green chameleon raised his eyebrows with a grin before his long tongue shot out, stealing the paintbrush in Rapunzel's hand and frolicking with it along the white brick wall she had been trying to sketch him on. He ran a few lizard-sized steps before turning around with a playful look in his eyes.

Rapunzel giggled. "Pas-callll, come on now, I'm almost done!" She stood up and put on hand on her hip, holding her palm open with a smirk on her face. After a pause, Pascal shot the paintbrush out of his mouth and back into Rapunzel's hand before striking his former pose.

"Thank you." Rapunzel sang sweetly. Before she could sit back down, she heard a voice behind her.

"You know, you don't sketch me _nearly _as often as you sketch the frog." Flynn said in a tone of mock-hurt.

Rapunzel turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back as she smiled. "Well, Pascal is an exceptional subject. He really knows his facial expressions."

Flynn's mouth fell open in shock. "But he's no match for my Smolder! No one can resist it."

"I resisted it pretty well." Rapunzel replied, raising her eyebrows.

Flynn scoffed. "I wore you down eventually."

Rapunzel giggled before raising her paintbrush and dabbing a small green spot in the middle of his forehead. "Whatever you say."

Flynn grinned as he wiped the paint away and then felt something scaly climbing up his arm. He raised it to look at Pascal, who was smiling happily at him. "Well hey, little guy," Flynn said in greeting. "You ready to come to work with me today?"

Pascal nodded before zipping up Flynn's shoulder, making a little noise of agreement.

Rapunzel laughed. "Wow, looks like I've been replaced!"

Flynn shook his head. "I think he just likes sleeping by the fire while I work on the swords. Don't frogs like that kind of thing?"

Rapunzel leaned in to give him a quick, unexpected kiss that left Flynn a bit dazed. "I don't know about frogs, but _chameleons _love warmth." She grinned at his expression before he caught himself and regained his composure.

"Right. Well… I guess I should head down to the Smithy."

Rapunzel pouted. "Don't go. Please?"

Flynn smiled at her childlike tone. He leaned in to give her a hug as Pascal switched shoulders. "We'll spend some time together this evening. I promise."

Rapunzel nodded with a little smile. "Alright. Pascal," She said, directing her attention to the chameleon. "You better watch out for Eugene."

Pascal nodded and raised his little hand in a salute.

Flynn kissed her forehead, resisting the urge to let his secret out right then and there. He forced himself to turn around and walk away, Pascal lightly bobbing his head in time with Flynn's footsteps.

_Be patient, Rider._ Flynn said to himself. _You just need to be patient._

_

* * *

_

Rapunzel marked the page where she had finished reading in her book and closed the cover with a little sigh. She hadn't realized just how much there was to learn about being a princess and learning how to rule the country one day. She was eighteen years behind on her schooling, which wasn't _her_ fault of course. Still, the magnitude of the job was enough to give her cause for worry every once in a while.

She leaned against the pillows of her massive bed, gazing idly at the mural of paintings on her walls as she thought to herself. Could she really rule a country some day? How would she know what was right for the people or not? What if she made a colossal mistake that would destroy the entire kingdom? How would she even know if she would make the right decisions? She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

_I'll have Mother and Father to help me of course. _Rapunzel thought to herself. _And I have plenty of time to learn everything there is to know about ruling. Maybe this won't be as hard as I think._ Rapunzel had a generally optimistic personality and tried to be a happy, bubbly person - especially now that she had found her true parents and home. However, this didn't mean she was _always_ happy. There were still nights where her dreams were plagued with Gothel and her betrayal, the thoughts of happier times with the woman she had believed to be her loving, caring mother. To learn the truth had been a devastating blow to Rapunzel's self esteem. Gothel had never really loved her most, the way she'd always said she did. Gothel had only loved her for the magic in her hair that had kept her young and alive. She hadn't meant anything more to her than that.

Rapunzel tried to push the dark thought from her mind. That was all in the past now. She was home, she had a real family, and she had Eugene.

_Eugene…_ Rapunzel thought to herself. She flopped backwards so that her back hit the soft bed and let out a low moan of frustration. She wished she knew how to name the feelings she had for him. She'd read all the great love stories, she recognized the love her parents had for each other and for her as well, so why did it feel like she knew nothing about it at all?

How do you know if you love someone? Rapunzel flipped onto her stomach and put her head in her palms. She loved Pascal, her only friend growing up in the tower. She had loved Gothel, but that feeling no longer existed. She knew she loved her parents, although she hadn't actually told them out loud yet… Rapunzel suddenly felt the familiar guilt creep into her skin. She had real parents who loved her more than life itself, and yet she couldn't tell them she loved them back? Why?

She knew why. Gothel. She had betrayed her, and the betrayal ran deep. How could she give her love away again after such an event as the one she had endured? And if she couldn't say those three words to her own mother and father, how could she say them to Eugene?

She pictured his face in her mind's eye. She loved being with him. She loved his personality and the way he could always make her laugh. She loved how patient he had been this whole time, never pushing her or forcing her to do or say anything she wasn't ready for. Rapunzel was almost certain that Flynn loved her. And yet… the doubt Gothel had left in Rapunzel's heart was just enough to make her pause.

_"Why would he like you? Come on now, really? Look at you. Do you think that he's impressed?"_

A sharp rap at her door brought Rapunzel back to the present. She stood quickly, smoothing out her dress. "Come in!" She responded.

The door opened and her maid, Margaret appeared looking slightly frazzled. "Princess Rapunzel, the King and Queen wish to see you."

Rapunzel watched as Margaret's eyes flickered back and forth. "Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

Margaret paused. "They… just wish for you to meet them in the Throne room immediately." The look in her eyes told Rapunzel that she knew more than she was letting on. Nevertheless, Rapunzel followed her to the Throne room wondering what could possibly be so urgent.

Rapunzel opened the doors to the Throne room and cautiously peeked through the crack before entering. "Mother? Father?" Rapunzel looked up at her parents, who both wore matching expressions of distress on their usually happy and loving faces. She had never seen them like this before, and it worried her.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked as she nervously twisted her hands together.

King William cleared his throat before he and his wife rose from their thrones and went to stand in front of their daughter. Rapunzel welcomed their soft touches upon her shoulders, but it only worried her more.

"Rapunzel, there's something we need to talk about. Something… well, something we hadn't expected to happen so soon." Her mother said as she took Rapunzel's hand in her own.

Rapunzel met their eyes, confused. "Yes?"

William sighed, looking upset and yet trying to put on a brave face for his daughter. "Rapunzel, what do you know of our neighboring countries?"

This wasn't what she had expected. "Well," She thought. "I remember learning that there are four countries surrounding Corona. I… I don't quite remember the names though."

"Yes, there are four countries in close proximity to ours. They are Armetla, Dulen, Rosinthor, and Tamarac." Her father said. "Out of the four, two princes are in line to take the throne." He paused, glancing at the Queen for help.

"Dear," Victoria said uncomfortably. "Our law states that when a princess is born, princes from neighboring kingdoms have the right to court her first and foremost before others may have the opportunity."

"Out of the four, two kingdoms have a prince in line for their throne. The prince in Dulan is still a young child, and is not of proper age for courting. However…" He paused again, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "The other prince, Prince Darin of Tamarac… he has requested to court you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel stared at her parents in shock. "He… what?" She stuttered, trying to get her thoughts in order. It felt like the room was spinning. "But… I'm only eighteen!"

William nodded. "Yes, but you are eligible for courting as of your seventeenth birthday. While it's true that you cannot marry yet, you are allowed to start the courting process."

Rapunzel felt fear rise in the back of her throat. "But-but I don't want to be courted! I just got here! I'm still learning, I'm not ready for this!"

The queen looked heartbroken. "Sweetheart, trust us, we have done everything in our power to come to agreement with our allied kingdoms that you would not be courted by their princes… until you had settled back into your former life." This was a partial lie told by the Queen - one of the main reasons they had made these agreements was because of how much they knew Flynn Rider and their daughter meant to each other. It had been plain to see from the moment they saw them. Flynn and Rapunzel had a deep connection, and the King and Queen had not wanted that to be disrupted.

The King continued. "All agreed to our request… except Tamarac. We hadn't even learned of their king's decision until just a few moments ago. Prince Darin sent a message from his father." He held up an opened letter for her to see. "He has said that to deny his son the rights our law gives him would be unforgiveable, and that he would be forced to break our treaty."

"Treaty?" Rapunzel asked as she rubbed her temple with her fingertips, her head starting to pound.

"Tamarac is well-known for their war tactics and weaponry. They provide us with military assistance when we have need of it, and we provide them with our surplus goods for their villagers. If we deny Darin his courting rights… his father will break that treaty and may declare war."

Rapunzel's mouth fell open and she was silent for a moment, processing this information. "That's so… extreme."

"The King was born a soldier at heart. To him, war is the answer to everything." Victoria said.

Rapunzel felt her hope slipping farther and farther away. "But… Eugene…" She whispered, unaware that she was speaking out loud. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her parents watched helplessly. He would be so hurt… and she couldn't bear that, no matter what.

"Rapunzel, there is a silver lining…" William said gently as his daughter looked up at him. "Prince Darin has only thirty days to court you. If at the end of that period you have decided you are not interested in being his bride, you may reject him. He will have no choice but to return to his kingdom and seek a princess elsewhere."

"A month?" Rapunzel asked. That wasn't so long… if she could just get to Eugene before he heard anything, they could talk about it and she could reassure him that she had no intentions of being this prince's princess. They would get through the thirty days, she would send this 'Darin' home, and she could continue spending her days with Eugene.

"I guess that's not so bad." Rapunzel said, trying to be optimistic despite herself. "I just…" She blushed slightly, her eyes drifting down to the ground. "I um, I need to tell Eugene about all of this…"

The Queen nodded. "Of course, dear. Rapunzel… we are so sorry you have to do this. If there were any other way, we would've done so. But… we can't afford to risk a war right now. It's selfish of us, we know… and we know how you feel about Fly- Eugene." She corrected herself. Her daughter blushed even more and she couldn't help but smile for it. "But we promise that after this has passed, your father and I will do absolutely everything possible to make sure this situation doesn't happen again."

Rapunzel met her parents' eyes. "I'm not angry with you." She said softly. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And I…" She paused, taking a little breath. "Ilove you both. Very much."

Her parents smiled tenderly and felt their hearts lighten at the first spoken words of love their daughter had said to them. They pulled Rapunzel into a hug, thinking to themselves just how blessed they were to have her home again. As they embraced, the King and Queen shared a look and an unsaid promise passed between them. They would do whatever it took to make sure no one stood in the way of Rapunzel's happiness again.

The door suddenly banged open and broke the happy trio apart. Rapunzel turned away from her parents and saw a tall, muscular and well-dressed man standing at the entrance. His face showed slight guilt at interrupting the family, but his eyes showed no remorse, causing Rapunzel to irrationally believe he had interrupted them on purpose.

"I am so sorry - the guard told me I could come in." He lied. The guard had said no such thing. He took a look at Rapunzel, who had moved slightly closer to her parents and away from him. Her face showed uncertainty. He slowly walked towards them with a cordial smile, his boots making soft sounds against the marble floor.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesties." He directed to the King and Queen with grace. Then his eyes met Rapunzel's. "And you must be Princess Rapunzel." He reached for her hand without request and kissed her fingers, causing her to unwillingly step towards his pull. "It is my honor to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Darin." He said, giving her a sultry smile.

Rapunzel withdrew her hand, smoothing her dress nervously. "It's nice to meet you too." She responded simply. She turned to her parents and gave them a pleading look, which they interpreted immediately.

"Darin, you must be exhausted from your journey. Why don't you follow me and I'll personally show you to your room." King William said, gesturing to the door.

Darin shook his head. "Wouldn't think of it, sir. All I've thought about on my way here was how much I've been looking forward to meeting your lovely daughter and all the time we're going to spend together." He looked at Rapunzel, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as if to question her. "I would love a tour of the palace, if you would be willing."

Rapunzel was surprised. She had never heard someone openly defy her father, not even someone of royal blood. A quick glance at the King's face told her that this didn't happen very often. She looked to her mother for help, but she seemed to be at a loss as well. Turning back to the rebellious prince, Rapunzel forced a smile and nodded unenthusiastically.

"I'd be happy to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sharp sound of blade over stone reverberated off the walls of the smithy as Flynn worked. He had been sharpening this particular sword for over an hour and the combined heat from both the fire and the hard labor he was performing made his body slick with sweat and his breathing strained. Wiping the moisture from his forehead, Flynn placed the sword down and pulled his chair towards the window where he could rest for a moment. Pascal was snoozing in his usual spot - tucked under a few stray rags on a small wooden end table in front of the fire. Every once in a while, the faithful sidekick would leave Rapunzel to her studies and spend a few hours with Flynn, curled up in a little ball contentedly. As Flynn glanced over at him, he saw that the chameleon had turned a dark orange color, mimicking the flames that roared in the background.

Flynn stretched like a lazy barn cat, working his sore muscles loose before reaching into his satchel and pulling out a bright red apple and munching into it hungrily. He'd never realized how fulfilling an honest day's work could be until he'd started working for the King. It was hard, sometimes grueling work, but he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when he received praise for a weapon he had made or repaired. The real irony of the situation was that most of the weapons he worked on belonged to the same captains of the military forces who had once hunted him down. Over time, Flynn had gained their trust - another debt he owed to the King. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, Flynn would never be able to finish listing all the things His Majesty had done for him after he had rescued Rapunzel.

As Flynn bit into the crisp skin of the apple and tasted the sweet juice on his tongue, he couldn't help but smile both inward and outwardly. He was no longer in shock like he'd been this morning when speaking to the King and Queen, but was now filled with an inexplicable joy and excitement at what lay ahead of him. He'd been dreaming of the possibility of a future with Rapunzel from the moment he'd realized he was in love with her, and now that dream could become a reality. His mind drifted to their conversation on the lake as they waited for the lanterns to appear in the black-night sky.

"_I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming of about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky… What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" She had asked, her face timid and worried._

"_It will be."_

"_And what if it is? What do I do then?"_

_Flynn smiled, his eyes finding Rapunzel's. "Well, that the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream."_

Flynn took another bite of apple and lazily put his feet up on top of his workbench. As far as he was concerned, he didn't ever need to dream another dream again as long as Rapunzel was a part of his life.

Pascal awoke then, sluggishly opening his eyes as he reverted back to his normal jade-green color. He made a small sound that Flynn still had not been able to come up with a name for. To him, it was somewhere between a purr and a growl, neither of which seemed fitting for describing chameleon noises. He'd never even known chameleons made _any _sounds before meeting this one. He made a half-hearted mental note to ask Rapunzel about it later.

"Well, I hope you're comfy." Flynn said to the little creature. "While you've been napping, _I've _been toiling away for three hours."

Pascal flipped a paw (or was it a claw?) at Flynn as if to say, "that's not so hard," before settling deeper into his bedding.

Flynn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well… let's see _you _try it, frog…" He mumbled.

Pascal suddenly became very alert as his eyes grew wide and his head cocked to one side suspiciously. He zipped off his table and skittered towards the workbench, and Flynn instantly clapped his hands over his ears to block the lizard's tongue from a certain attack for calling him a frog. To his surprise though, Pascal ignored him and instead climbed up his leg and onto the workbench, putting his front paws/claws on the glass of the window. His head turned to look at a confused Flynn and he pointed outside with his tail. Flynn's eyes followed the line of direction and he quickly stood as he realized what Pascal was trying to show him.

Rapunzel was walking the palace grounds some hundred or so yards away from the smithy. He was sure it was her - he knew that cropped brown hair anywhere. What made his heart stop and his palms sweat however was the realization that she was not alone.

* * *

Rapunzel had only shown Darin a third of the castle and its grounds, and it was taking much longer than she'd expected. The prince had been relatively quiet, but he moved so slowly and lingered at each new destination she brought him to. It was beginning to drive Rapunzel crazy and she desperately wanted to burst into a dead run just to rid herself of the nerves and excess energy she could feel building up in her body. Darin seemed determined to make the tour last all afternoon, and if she was being honest with herself, Rapunzel could swear that he was doing it on purpose - almost as if he knew she would rather be someplace else. And she did - she wanted to be with Eugene. She needed to give him a heads up on this whole ordeal before he heard any misleading rumors she knew would start to go around, especially since the Prince had made no small entrance.

Shortly after his arrival, a large carriage crammed full of his belongings had shown up at the palace, along with a smaller carriage bearing extravagant gifts intended for Rapunzel. Beautiful dresses, rare jewels from his kingdom, the finest chocolates and sweets, and other incredibly flashy favors had all been given to her. Not wanting to be rude, especially in front of the crowd of people who had gathered to see the mountain of gifts, Rapunzel had accepted and sent them away to be unpacked inside. She'd never been very materialistic, having grown up with only one true wish that she was now living. She already had everything she needed - her parents, her freedom… and Eugene. All she really wanted now was for Darin to leave her be and go back where he came from.

Rapunzel and Darin were walking the gardens at the moment, which were filled with every kind of flower imaginable. Bushes of roses, lillies, daisies, and other types she didn't yet know the names of dotted the gardens with their vibrant colors. The aroma was intoxicating, but today she couldn't enjoy it the way she normally would. The gardens were very close to the smithy where Eugene worked, and while she couldn't be sure if he would be able to see her walking around with some other man, Rapunzel didn't want to take that risk. She tried to hurry Darin along, but it wasn't exactly going so well.

"You seem to have forgotten your shoes." Darin commented, glancing down at her bare feet with a disapproving smile and raised eyebrows.

Rapunzel's toes curled into the cool grass as she sheepishly met his eyes. "I don't normally wear them unless I absolutely have to."

"Why?" Darin asked.

"Well… I never had a real reason to, when I was - " Rapunzel stopped mid-word, biting her lip. She hadn't talked to anyone about her old life except for her parents and Eugene.

Darin nodded. "When you were in that tower." He said nonchalantly. "Yes, the story of your little adventure has spread pretty far since you've returned. We all know the basics: you were stolen as an infant, raised by a centuries-old hag who used you for your magic hair to keep herself young, were rescued by the thief, and brought home to your real family." He said this all as if he were discussing the weather and not as the life-changing event it had actually been. Rapunzel knew what he said was true, but the way he said it made her feel strange inside.

"What a lot of us don't know though, are the little details." Darin said, a gleam in his eyes. "Like, what was it like to be cut off from the whole world for eighteen years? Just how did that hair of yours keep that woman young for so long? And if it hadn't been cut, would you have been able to keep yourself young as well, and live forever the way Gothel intended to?"

Rapunzel stopped walking and had to blink a few times to clear the sudden moisture from her eyes. This was happening much too fast. She'd been spending these last three months trying to move past all that had happened to her, and now this prince who she barely even knew was bringing it all back to her memory. She turned away from Darin, clearing her throat gently.

"I um… I don't really want to talk about those things right now." Rapunzel said. "After all, we really don't know each other."

Darin stepped in front of her, a tad too close for her comfort. "That's how people get to know each other, Princess." Darin said, putting his large hand on her bare arm. His touch was like ice to her. "They ask each other questions. Sometimes, if you _really _want to get to know someone, you ask very personal questions. Things you don't tell just anyone." He said lowly. Rapunzel looked up at him and noticed for the first time how he towered over her little frame. His eyes had turned dark and hungry, and Rapunzel thought with a shiver just how much he looked like a wolf stalking its prey. She stepped back, not answering.

"That's all right." Darin said gently. "We have plenty of time to get to know each other. How about we start off with something simpler." He gestured to her head. "In the pictures and murals around the palace of you as a child, your hair was blonde. Why is it brown now?"

It wasn't exactly a simpler question to Rapunzel, but at least she didn't have to discuss with him the loneliness of living in a tower separated from the rest of the world. "When my hair was cut, it lost its magic. It'll stay brown and it won't grow back either."

Darin shook his head and hummed softly. "Pity."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Darin started, gazing at her short locks with regret. "It's just a shame that all of that beautiful hair was hacked off the way it was." He said calmly.

Rapunzel felt hurt and touched her hair with soft fingers. "I like it better this way." She said softly. And she did - because Eugene had sacrificed himself to save her from Gothel, destroying the magic that would've kept her bonded to the witch forever.

Darin hummed another note of disagreement, shaking his head. "Still, that criminal could've left you with a few inches more, don't you think?"

Rapunzel's head snapped up, her hurt forgotten. "He's not a criminal anymore. He risked his life for me - surely you heard _that _part of the story?" She questioned.

Darin nodded. "Yes, but it's obvious why he did it. Even a cold-blooded murderer would've gotten a full pardon from the king, had one brought you back to Corona."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed and she felt fire rise in the pit of her stomach at his audacity. "Are you saying that you think the only reason he brought me home was so he could be pardoned?" She asked.

Darin looked surprised at her sudden change of tone. "Of course - why else would he do it?"

"Because I know Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, poking him in the chest. "He's a wonderful, caring man, and you don't know anything about him!"

"I know he's been a runaway thief his entire life. I know that he should be in jail, at the very least." Darin said, crossing his arms. "But you act as if he's some sort of hero."

"He is to me!" Rapunzel said, anger coursing through her veins.

Darin chuckled, irritating Rapunzel even more. "I didn't realize the King and Queen were welcoming orphaned felons into their family now. Perhaps I should've worn rags and smeared my face with mud before I got here? Would that have been more appealing to you than my gifts?"

Rapunzel was incredulous as she stepped back. "You will not say one more word against Eugene while you are here. I know I can't do anything about the law saying you have the right to court me, but don't think that means I'll _enjoy _it." She said, her voice filled with venom. The words of hate tasted strange on her mouth, but she found it invigorating. "The tour is over." She finished, turning on her heel to leave.

"I'll win you over yet, Princess!" Darin called cheerfully after her as she headed back to the castle. "I still have twenty-nine days!"

As Rapunzel seethed and mumbled under her breath, she felt the first streaks of tears run down her cheeks and burst into a run as soon as he was nothing more than a dark blur far behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: So, I think I pulled half of this chapter out of my ass, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I got really busy and wasn't writing, but I'm not going to abandon this fic. To whoever actually reads this, please bear with me! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Flynn had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Rapunzel storm away from the mystery man from his window. He was pretty sure she was angry, even though he was too far away to make out any distinct facial features to prove this theory. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. He didn't know why, but he felt incredibly nervous about seeing this stranger with Rapunzel and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Motioning to Pascal, Flynn stood and held out an open palm. "I think we should call it a day." He said. Pascal nodded and made a soft sound of agreement before climbing up his arm to perch on his shoulder. With that, Flynn cleaned up his workspace as quickly as possible, locked the cabinet containing all the weaponry he had worked on that day, and headed back to the main castle doors.

Something had definitely changed. As Flynn walked the halls, he'd had to jump back several times in order to avoid colliding with the servents or maids he came across. Everyone seemed to be in such a rush that afternoon. This wasn't exactly abnormal, but it was their expressions that really tipped Flynn off. Everyone looked worried, and several had given Flynn gentle looks of what he could only describe as pity. It made him all the more anxious to find Rapunzel and figure out what on earth had happened.

"Mister Fitzherbert!"

Flynn turned to see Rapunzel's chambermaid rushing towards him, holding her skirt out with one hand so as not to trip in her haste. "Margaret? What's going on around here? Where's Rapunzel?" He asked.

Margaret shook her head. "She's in her room, but the King has asked me to find you and send you to him. He has something important he needs to talk to you about." She said, her voice flustered.

Flynn turned his head slightly and gave her a questioning look. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, but you must see him as soon as possible. He's in his study. Shall I take you there?" Margaret asked.

Flynn shook his head. "No, no, I know where it is. Thank you." She turned to leave and Flynn took a moment to get his bearings before heading down a corridor farther along the hallway and began to climb a flight of stairs, his curiosity building and his nerves right along with it. He'd already had one serious discussion with the King today, and he wasn't sure if he could handle another one.

Flynn suddenly stopped halfway up the stairs as a horrifying thought occurred to him. What if the King and Queen had changed their minds about his proposal? What if they had realized a former thief wanted to marry their little princess and were now preparing to have him thrown out for his audacity? Flynn felt burning heat on his skin and his breaths grew short. The mystery man… what if the King and Queen had chosen someone else for their daughter?

Flynn debated for several minutes on whether or not to turn back, and then finally decided that he couldn't. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it was nothing bad at all. He turned his head to Pascal, who had been poking his neck with the tip of his tail to remind him of his presence.

"Go find Blondie." He said simply. Pascal nodded his little head and Flynn gently placed him on the ground where he immediately zipped away to Rapunzel's room. With that taken care of, Flynn climbed the remaining number of stairs and hesitantly pushed open the door of the King's study. He immediately saw William sitting in his large, red, velvet armchair with his head in his hands as a fire glowed softly behind him. Flynn coughed gently to alert the King to his arrival.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Flynn said, closing the thick door behind him with a gentle thud. As he neared closer to the King, Flynn saw with alarm that his face looked very downcast and his brow was lined with worry. He met his eyes, which had lost their normally bright and happy glow. The King looked terribly troubled, and Flynn was not put any more at ease from this.

"Flynn… thank you for coming." The King said softly. He gestured to the chair opposite him. "Please sit."

Flynn did so, lacing his fingers together nervously. "Sir… what's going on out there? Everyone seems really… upset about something." Flynn said.

The King did not respond, and Flynn took a deep breath before plowing headfirst into his fears. "Sir, I must ask, have you and the Queen changed your minds about what we talked about this morning?"

The King's head snapped up. "What? Oh, no, no dear boy, nothing like that!" He reached over and took Flynn's hand, greatly surprising him. "Flynn, we have not changed our minds about your wanting to propose to Rapunzel." He said firmly.

Flynn sighed with relief and felt his heart start up again. He gave William a small smile. "I just… I had to ask. It was the first thing that came to mind. Especially given my past."

William sat up and stared Flynn straight in the eye. Flynn normally would've looked away with discomfort at such scrutiny, but he found that he could not break the connection.

"Flynn Rider, I want you to hear something, and hear it well." William said. "I know very well that you were a wanted thief. It was I myself who placed the reward for your capture, and I would have taken you dead or alive."

Flynn gulped and felt his palms begin to sweat. The King had never spoken this way to him before, and frankly, he was terrified of where the conversation was going.

"But then, you showed up in my kingdom with the one thing I had never been able to find no matter how hard my efforts were." His face softened. "You gave me my daughter. And you handed your life over to me along with hers. I know what you did the very first night you arrived here, hours after Rapunzel was reunited with her mother and I."

Flynn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

William shook his head, cutting him off. "I know you were on your way to the prison. I know you were going to hand yourself back to the guards and have them lock you away for your past crimes."

Flynn felt his throat go dry. "How… how do you…"

"Because I found your letter - the letter you were going to leave to Rapunzel after you turned yourself in." The King stood and went to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a weathered piece of paper from the very bottom of it. He handed it to Flynn, who was stunned as his eyes tore across his scrawled writing.

_Rapunzel,_

_I can't begin to tell you how much my time with you has meant to me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like that doesn't matter. From the moment I met you, I've been changing. I'm no longer the man I was, and I have you to thank for that. However, that doesn't erase the things I've done in my life, and I can't let myself go unpunished for that. I'm turning myself in, and I don't want you to come after me. Please understand - I'm a criminal. I deserve to be put away, and you deserve better than me. Thank you for making me see the light._

_Eugene_

Flynn looked at the King incredulously. He'd never even made it out of the castle that night. Almost as soon as he'd reached the massive palace doors, a guard had appeared out of nowhere and ordered him to see the King and Queen in their Throne room where he had immediately been pardoned for all his crimes. A shocked Flynn had meant to take back his letter before Rapunzel could get to it, but it had gone missing and she had never mentioned it. He'd never told anyone what he'd been planning to do that night.

"I found that letter when I went to make sure Rapunzel sleeping in her bed was not just a dream." William said gently. "We must've just crossed paths. I immediately sent someone to cut you off before you followed through with your plan."

"But why?" Flynn asked.

"Why? You still don't understand?" The King sat back down and looked at Flynn tenderly. "As soon as I saw you with my daughter and heard her tell me how you rescued her, I knew I had misjudged you. As soon as I read that letter, I knew you were no longer a man to be chased and captured. It's not who we were that defines us. It's what we do with the choices given to us that make us who we are. Flynn Rider, you are a man worthy of freedom, and don't ever forget that."

Flynn was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat softly, horrified that his eyes had gone moist. "Your Majesty… thank you." It was all he could say, and that seemed to be enough.

The King smiled, but it slid from his face almost immediately. "Yes… but we have strayed from my original topic. That was not the reason why I asked you here." He sat back in his chair and sighed softly.

"Flynn, there's something you should know about our kingdom. Since my great-great grandfather came to the throne, our law has been that once a princess comes of age, she may be courted by any prince that wishes to seek her out. Those closest to our borders are entitled to courting first. Since Rapunzel has been away for so long and we only just got her back, the Queen and I have made appeals to dozens of kingdoms both within our borders and far across the land. We've asked that they refrain from courting Rapunzel, and all have agreed. All but one kingdom. The prince of Tamarac will not yield to our request, and his father insists on the right for his son to court Rapunzel. If we were to deny him, he would very likely wage war with us."

It took Flynn a moment to process all of this information. His head spun as he tried to sort everything out, but it all made no sense.

"But…" Flynn stuttered, standing to his feet. "But you _just _told me I could marry her. That has to mean something. Whoever he is, he can't just walk in and - and take her away from me!" Flynn began to pace, the news starting to sink in.

"He can't marry her. _I _love her - he… can't you do anything? Send him back? Make him see reason? His father can't bully you into letting his son do whatever he wants. There has to be a way to get out of this." His voice was beginning to raise to a dangerous level, and it wasn't until Flynn felt the King's hands on his shoulders that he stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He felt like his world was crashing down.

"Flynn, I know this upsets you. Believe me, I'm upset too. But I can't face the possible threat of a war right now. Corona is not a war kingdom. We never have been. We've always been peaceful and our strength is in our crops. If Tamarac were to declare war… I would lose this kingdom. Many of our own would die." His eyes fell and his shoulders sagged with the weight of his worry. "Darin only has a thirty-day limit to court Rapunzel. At the end of that period, Rapunzel can reject his efforts and he will leave. And I promise you, this will not happen again. I just… I need you to understand, Flynn." The King said this so softly, so desperately, that Flynn saw for the first time not the king, but the man behind the crown.

Flynn sighed softly. "I understand, sir." He replied. A moment of silence passed between them before Flynn spoke again. "Is Rapunzel ok?"

William took his hands off Flynn's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's not taking it well. Apparently her and the Prince didn't get off to the best start. I've only heard bits and pieces from my wife, but… I'm sure she wants to see you."

Flynn took this as a sign that he could be dismissed, and nodded. "I'd really like to see her too." As he turned to leave, he hesitated before facing the king again. "Sir, it seems like all I ever do is thank you, but I can't… I can't help but say it again, so… thank you."

William smiled warmly, his eyes showing much more care than Flynn could ever remember receiving before, and Flynn thought for a moment just how lucky Rapunzel was to have a father.

"It's going to be all right, Flynn." William said. "Go on now - she needs you."

Rapunzel paced back and forth in her room, arms crossed over her chest and seething with rage. The bright and normally sunny room was considerably darker with Rapunzel's furious thoughts swirling about. How dare that pompous, arrogant, selfish man speak to her that way! And the things he'd said about Eugene… _her_ Eugene! The way he had poked fun at him made her want to break something, which was not in her nature. In the space of a few hours, Rapunzel had gone from a sweet, happy young woman to this unfamiliar raging animal that had awoken inside of her. It was unsettling to say the least, but her mind was too full to really think about her changed personality.

Rapunzel's room was large - much larger than the one in the tower had been. She'd been pacing for the better part of an hour and she was beginning to grow tired, although she suspected it had much to do with the heavy thoughts weighing down her mind. She had been desperately trying to think of a solution to her predicament, which simply put, was this: Get this Prince Darin out of her kingdom and out of her life. It was easier said than done, though. Based on what her father had told her of Corona's laws, there was nothing she could do to get out of this. Darin was a prince - he had the right to court her by Corona's law, and to tell him he couldn't was an open invitation to a war the kingdom definitely did not need. This king from Tamarac sounded like a stubborn and violent man to Rapunzel, and she wanted to help her parents avoid any confrontation with him and his kingdom if she could. She was torn between the love for her family and her kingdom, and between her own desires which included uninterrupted time with Eugene… alone, without interference.

Rapunzel growled softly to herself and flung herself onto her bed face-down, the soft mattress bouncing softly under her weight. She spent the next few minutes listening to the sweet sounds of the birds and the breeze outside her window, letting the melody fill her ears and soothe her worries. She had almost fallen asleep when a soft scratching brought her back to consciousness. Opening her eyes and sitting up slightly, she saw Pascal's little body hoist itself over the windowsill and into the room. Her stomach turned slightly because the scene was so very familiar to whenever Pascal would sneak in through the window of the tower. But the moment passed and she draped her arm to the floor for Pascal to climb up and situate himself onto the edge of her pillow. His huge eyes gazed up at her and she saw the question in them.

She sighed. Even though Pascal couldn't talk, he always seemed to know when something wasn't right. "There's a man here, Pascal. He wants to court me." She explained to the little chameleon.

Pascal's eyebrows shot up and then he glared, baring his little teeth in what was meant to be menacing, but was more adorable than anything else. Rapunzel felt a little smile form on her lips and she chuckled. "Don't worry, it's going to be all right… I hope." She felt her eyes prick with tears and she gently stroked Pascal's scaly side, trying to will them away.

"Oh, Pascal… what will Eugene say?"

What _would _he say? She honestly didn't know, and was a bit afraid to find out if she was being honest with herself. She knew how Eugene felt for her, and she knew she felt the same way, even if she couldn't say it to him. She _wanted _to tell him more than anything in the world. She wanted to tell him how her heart skipped a beat when he walked into the room, how his smile made her feel warm inside and out, how his kiss had awoken something wonderful and brand new deep inside of her that made her feel more alive than anything ever had. She wanted so desperately to tell him these things, but something always held her back. Gothel and her harsh words that had left deep scars that would not easily be removed. She wondered if she would ever be free from her, even though she was nothing more than ash and dust.

Rapunzel felt her heart begin to break all over again, as it did whenever she would spend too much time thinking about her "mother." Why hadn't she loved her? Really loved her, and not just for her hair? What about her had not been good enough?

Rapunzel shook her head quickly and forced those thoughts from her mind. This was no time for that kind of thinking. She had other things to worry about - things in the present that must be dealt with, not foolish thoughts of the past, long gone. The two friends were silent as the minutes ticked by. Almost twenty minutes passed before a knock at the door brought Rapunzel out of her musings and jolted upright.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me." A muffled voice from the other side said. Rapunzel shot out of her bed in an instant, knowing full well who "me" was. She hastily smoothed her dress and stumbled slightly in her rush, but regained balance quickly. Feeling her tears start to grow, she unlocked the latch, threw open the door, and launched herself into Flynn's arms as the first tear began to roll. He held her and gently walked her back inside, shutting the door behind him and whispering soft, soothing words to calm her.

"Eugene, I need to tell you something." Rapunzel said, her face pressed against his chest.

"I already know." Flynn replied. "Your father just told me."

Rapunzel sniffled, squeezing him tighter. "I don't want to marry him, Eugene. I don't want to be anywhere near him. He's just awful."

"Did he hurt you?" Flynn asked sharply, pulling back to scan her face for signs of abuse.

"No, no," Rapunzel said quickly, quelling his fears. "Nothing like that, he's just… so rude, and conceited and horrible."

"Oh." Flynn said before a tiny smile appeared on his face. "So kinda like me, then?" He joked.

Rapunzel laughed roughly before pulling away to look him in the eye. "No. You're nothing like him. You're…" A slight blush colored her cheeks as her eyes fell. "You're wonderful."

Flynn smiled, pushing her chocolate strands from her face. "It won't be that bad. He'll do his little thing, you'll get rid of him in a few weeks, and it'll be like it never happened." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not like you're being forced to marry him."

Rapunzel nodded, suddenly feeling very silly for being so emotional. She wiped her cheeks and nodded. "You're right." She said, straightening up. "It's not the end of the world. I'm being so overdramatic, aren't I?" She asked, her face sheepish.

Flynn chuckled, but didn't reply. To be honest, his feelings almost exactly mirrored her own. He was only putting on a brave face for her - inside, he still felt uneasy and nervous despite what the king had told him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help feeling that he was about to lose the most precious thing in the world to him, and the feeling was terrifying. He did his best to push those thoughts away, channeling the carefree nature of Flynn Rider into Eugene.

"You know what I think you need?" Eugene said cheerily. "I'm feeling a trip to the bakery. Being the princess and all, you'll probably get the best of the best."

Rapunzel giggled. "Yeah, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few cupcakes yourself." She walked back to her bed to pick up Pascal and place him on her shoulder.

"Hey, everyone's got their weaknesses." Flynn said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Rapunzel giggled again and took his hand, gazing at him with her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly. A quick kiss on the cheek was his reward and they began their walk towards the town, each of them doing their best to forget their worries and focus on the only things that really mattered - each other.


End file.
